Good marks, bad marks
by Twisty Emerald
Summary: A sequel to "Temee! You can blame math, but you can't calculate your life!" in which Kagura is trying to improve her grades. Mostly about normal - Gintama normal - school life. Okikagu fluff. Contains: fluff, Gintama humor, some swearing and it may get some sexual references (mostly talking) or censoured words.
1. Sometimes people who sleep in class have

Hi, long time no see! (I know, I know, my fault).

So, as I already said, this a sequel to **Temee! You can blame math, but you can't calculate your life! **in which... I don't know what's gonna happen... mostly some Okikagu couple fluff.

Now, if you haven't read my other story... then go and read it! Joking *laughs*. I think you'll understand this without reading that first, so don't worry. (but you can always read the other, you know *flutters her eyelashes*

And without other introductions, here's the story!

But first...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gintama, it belongs to Gori-san... I mean Sorachi-sensei!

* * *

** Chapter I: **

** Some people who sleep in class have better marks that the others**

"So, now I'll give you your tests." the teacher said those words she rotted to hear. After all, she didn't stood awake a night long for nothing. Not to say that the test was so easy that she had time to sleep till the break. So, she could bet she'll get a high mark.

"Hasegawa" he called. Her classmate, a good-for-nothing-old-man reached for the paper...

...And started to cry quietly.

_That's what you get if you don't study. _Kagura thought with a smug grin on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll do better on the next test." a honorable student in her class, Hatsu, tried to comfort the depressed man.

"Ikumatsu" the teacher recited and handed the paper to the girl next to him. "Good work, Ikumatsu-san." the teacher said to the girl, which made a certain long haired teenager smile.

_I don't care how good her work waaass! _Kagura yelled in her mind. She was frying in her own grease to find out how high her mark was.

A classmate rose his hand.

"Senseeei! I wrote exactly like Ikumatsu-san at the first question, this means that I'll get ten points at this question, right?" her stupid classma- err, I mean classgorilla- shouted.

_I don't care how many points you geeet! They'll not got gonna change anything anywaaay!_ She thought as her fingers started to dig in the desk.

"Isao-kun, did you just said that you answered like the girl who seat next to you?" the teacher asked.

"Err... it's that a bad thing?"

"That question was the "express your opinion about something" type. " the teacher sweat-dropped.

Kagura started to bite the desk. Kondou eyes wide opened.

"I didn't cheated! Sensei, I copied only the answer of question one from Ikumatsu-san!"

The teacher rose an eyebrow.

Kagura stopped her biting on the wood. _Did that gorilla just...?_

"Isao-kun, I think we'll have to recheck your test."

"Sensei! I'm not lying!" He turned toward Anego with a tender and lovingly smile. "I took the rest answers from Otae-san, but she didn't knew how to answer the first question..."

Hijikata face-palmed himself and mumbled "Kondou-san..." under his breath.

Kagura looked at the gorilla with dead-fish eyes.

Otae smiled.

He smiled back.

Otae's smile cracked. And then...

Bang! Otae's punch crushed Kondou's head on his desk.

"Why are telling me that you stole my answers with such a lovingly expression, huh?! Are you implying that is my fault that I didn't knew how to answer that question? Are you?!"

Hijikata face-desked himself while mumbling" Kondou-san, Kondou-san" over and over.

"There we go again." Sougo sighed as he looked at the scene with a bored expression.

"Umm, I think we can solve this problem without violence, Shimura-san." the teacher waved his hands with a scared look on his face.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry. I don't know what happened with me." Otae said as she let go of the poor gorilla's head and took her seat. "Please forgive me, Sensei." she smiled sweetly. A shiver ran down his spine.

"A-any-any... ahem! Anyway, Kagura."

"Huh?" Kagura said with a confused expression. She forgot completely her impatience and she was chewing on some sukonbu she found in the desk.

"H-h-here's yours paper." The teacher said with a trembling voice as he gave her her paper. _I have to quit this class as soon as possible._

Kagura took the test.

"Matako, be more careful at the question." He said and he continued to hand the papers.

_Of course you have to pay more attention at the questions, especially if your panties are dirty._ Kagura thought with a troll face.

Matako's eyebrows frowned.

Kagura smiled prideful as she saw Dirty-panties's reaction. Then she looked at her own piece of paper...

...and ripped it apart with a single move, her bangs covering her eyes.

She stood there the whole class and when the bell rang she got up and headed to the teacher desk.

"Sensei, I think you got my score wrong." She said cheerfully.

The teacher stopped and looked at her. "Eh? Then let's see." He smiled and took the paper from her hands.

He looked at the paper once, then twice, then thrice...

His smile dropped. "Ugh, I don't think I could have calculated something wrong."

"Then what did I got wrong?"

"Everything." the teacher said bluntly.

"Everything?!" Kagura gulped down. "For example?"

"For example?!" the teacher asked scandalized. Then he answered with a sarcastic voice. "For example you wrote that Napoleon Bonaparte was Beethoven's cooker and that he invented a cake named "La Grande Armée"."

Kagura dropped her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Or you wrote that The Enlightenment is a bulbs factory and that they work pretty well. Do I have to keep on going?"

"N-no." She said as her mood became gloomy.

"Good." the teacher said as he took his things and exited the classroom. "I really have to quit this class."

* * *

"Alright!" Kagura shouted and rose her arms in the air. "History is a hard subject, it doesn't matter as long as I'm good at the others. After all, this author is weak at it too, uh-huh!"

She took out her French notebook and opened it.

"Yosh! Let's do the French homework, yes!" She cheered. "French, French, French, French... Really!? I'm supposed to say "français, français, français, francais" !"

She took a pencil. "Anyway, it doesn't matter." And started to write.

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

"I can't write anything!" She yelled and caught her head with her hands. "I don't get it! I don't get it! I don't geeeet it! I DON'T GET IT!"

* * *

"Gin-chaaan, teach me, teach meee! "

The teacher took the Jump from his face and looked at her annoyed. "How I'm supposed to teach you?"

"I don't know, you're a teacher, you should know!"

"I don't want. " he said as he lied on the couch. "Teach yourself."

"I can't, I tried already." She said with a sour expression.

Gintoki looked at her a little undecided, then he told her to ask for Shinpachi's help and returned to his sleep. She looked at her lazy guardian with dead-fish eyes. _Well at least I tried._

She said to herself and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Shinpachi! Can I copy your homework?"

"What? No!" The respectable boy yelped when Kagura started to search into his bag.

"Stop it, Kagura-chan!" He said as he protected his notebook with all his might. It was a good thing he was taller that her.

"Come on, Shinpachi!" She puffed her cheeks. "Please! Please! Please!" she reached her hand in the air to grab the "treasure".

"No, Kagura-chan, NO!" He tried to push her away, but damn her, she's really persisting.

"Do it yourself!"

"I can't! Oh, look, Otsuu CDs for free!" she pointed at Hasegawa who just arrived.

"Where?" Shinpachi turned his head in that direction.

She jumped to grab the notebook when Shinpachi's guard was down, but he managed to protect it. "Please, Megane, pleeease!"

"At least get my name right, will ya'?!"

"Okay, sorry, Shinpachi. Will you give me your homework? Please?" she said formally.

"No."

"Eeeeh, why? I asked you formally, I even got your name right!"

"Is not enough to get my name right!" He caught her hand. "Why don't you ask Okita-san?"

"Sadist?" She stopped at the sudden mention of her boyfriend's name and looked at him with dead-fish eyes. "Out of question." she said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because, knowing him, he'll probably have me the wrong answers!"

"That sound like Okita-san." Shinpachi sweat dropped.

"Come on, Shinpachi! This is the last time I ask for your homework. Pretty pleeeease!"

He sighed. "Fine, but this the last time I'll give it to you."

"Thanks!" She jumped and took the notebook, not listening to what he was saying.

* * *

"Alright! This time I'll try harder! Yeah, if I try harder, I'll get a high mark and Sadist would kneel down before me!" She cheered. The idea of Sadist bowing toward made her grin. And Shinpachi too. These two asking everyday for her notebooks... now that sounded really appealing. _Just wait and see! Yours Kagura-sama will be reborned!_

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

"I. Don't. Get. It... " she said and stopped to look at her work. An empty piece of paper. "Well, let's try harder…Yeah, perseverance is the... best... Yeah... is good to..." she mumbled.

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

"Alright, now rise your arm and... And so Hitler... No matter where you are, use "Arwais"(1)... And so, tomorrow will be a bit rainy and dangerous for Virgos. Your lucky color is... Next time: In Front of the Person I Admire, believe it... "

The door opened. "Oi, dinner." Gintoki said and pointed to his backside.

"Huh?" Kagura made the sound with a bored expression as she switched the channels.

Then her brain processed the magical word.

Her face brightened, a big smile curled her lips. She stormed in the kitchen, almost knocking down the poor man in process.

"She let the TV on." Gintoki tsked. "If Shinpachi see this, he'll crush your with his famous nose-hook. You're lucky you have Gin-chan, you heard me?!" he yelled toward the kitchen. He took the remote from the desk and was about to turn in off when... "Oh, Maruto... I haven't seen this episode." he glued his eyes on the TV.

* * *

"Oi, Megane."

"Huh?" Shinpachi turned his head towards. "Ah, Okita-san, good morning!"

"Morning." the guy said expressionless.

Silence.

"Ugh... um..." Shinpachi tried to say something as they walked to their classroom. But nothing came out and they reached their destination. The Megane headed to his desk awkward. He took a seat and sighed. To talk with Okita-san was awkward. And stressful.

"Oi, Megane." a hand appeared on his desk nonchalantly.

Shinpachi flinched.

"Ah, Okita-san." _again._ he remarked. "Can I help you with something."

"Hmm... have you seen China?"

"China?..." then he snapped his fingers "Ah, you mean Kagura-chan. No, I haven't seen her."

"I see."

Shinpachi took out his books from his bag, searching for a certain notebook. "Now that I think about it, it's kinda strange." He put on desk the notebook he founded. "Do you think she skipped classes, Okita-sa-" he turned toward the guy but Okita-san were nowhere to see. So he talked with himself all the time... _So much for making a conversation with Kagura-chan's boyfriend... _Shinpachi sighed.

"Shinpachiiii! Give me your homewoooork!"

"Aaaaa! "Shinpachi screamed as Kagura's head popped up from under his desk.

"Kagura-chan! What are you doing there?!" He asked embarrassed. The position was very strange, as Kagura was sitting right between his legs. Even resting her hands on his things!

"Asking for homework?" She said innocently.

"Not like that! That's not the way you ask for homework!"

He turn his head left and right searching for "witnesses"... and he met Okita-san...

"Hya! O-Okita-san..." Shinpachi's eyes wide opened. "K-K-Kagura-c-chan, get u-up." Shinpachi mumbled frightened. And he has reasons. Sougo was right next to his desk and, even though he was just as impassible as always, Shinpachi could feel a murderous glare being aimed at him.

He gulped. If he don't find an explication fast, Okita-san is gonna aim for his life. And that guy was very creative when it came to torture.

"But if I get out you'll gonna do "that" again! So no. "

_W-what that?! There's n-no that! Aaaa! Okita-san's gonna kill mee!_ The respectable boy though as he saw the sadist's eyes literally digging a hole in his head. Or shouting beams.

Kagura looked at him confused, but she was there for a reason. A very important reason.

"Shinpachi, can you give me your homework?"

"H-Here..." The Megane gave her a notebook with a trembling hand. A happy smile appeared on the girl's face. She thanked a hundred times then got out from her place, grabbing the boy's shoulders for support and passing a few inch away from his face in process.

'I'm gonna get killed!' Shinpachi cried mentally as he felt Okita's eyes fixed on him.

Kagura jumped on her feet and ran to her desk to copy the exercises. Shinpachi saw Sougo's eyes following her quietly.

He blinked all tensed up. He was waiting for a threat, but Okita left just as he appeared. _D-did I just escaped?_

* * *

The bell rang and the teacher closed the books and exited the classroom. So did the students.

"Anego."

Otae rose her head toward the voice. "Ah, Kagura-chan" she said and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Wanna hang out a little before going home?"

"Umm, but there's a test tomorrow and I haven't studied at all." The young woman said worried.

"I haven't studied either! We're not staying much! Pleeease!"

"Fine, I guess a little time out wouldn't hurt me." Otae smiled.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Wake up, darling." said Ketsuno Ana softly.

Gintoki mumbled something in his sleep, his Jump covering his face.

Ketsuno Ana chuckled. "Come on, wake up. It's time to wake up, dear. We have _something_ to do." she said sensually.

As he heard these words, Gintoki didn't felt sleepy anymore. His eyes flung wide open and he got up in an instant...

...Only to face a Justaway clock.

"Ah, it's just the alarm." he mumbled sorely. The publicity played in his head. Ketsuno Ana was waking up her "husband" in the same manner. And he thinks the same thing as Gintoki. So he wakes up and wants to hug her... and she shows his an empty packet of absorbents with a apologizing smile. "We have to do some shopping..." she said shyly. Then the scene moves to the respective shop and then blah blah blah about some offers no one was interested about.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. He shouldn't have set that advertisement as his alarm clock, really... Ah, but Ketsuno Ana's voice was after all the best thing to wake up with. And her face, off course. Too bad he couldn't put one of her photos on the clock... Well he could actually... but Shinpachi will though ill of him.

Yawning, he took a look at the clock. 6:30 PM. He frowned. Why the heck did put an alarm at this hour?

"Ah!" his eyebrows straightened as he remembered that it was the usual time Kagura's tummy started to make noise.

So, it was dinner time after all.

He got up, still yawning and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a ramen cup which he heated at a normal temperature. And so, with a ramen cup in a hand and with a bowl of rice with azuki beams in the other one, he headed to Kagura's room.

He opened the door with his elbow. God bless them for not choosing that complicated western type of latch, with a cam.

"Oi, Kagura, dinner ti-"

"Noooo, nooooooo! Ruby come back... Everyone, come baack! Poo-hor Liesl...(2)" Kagura was at the desk, crying in front of a book, her tears rolling from her cheeks on the book's pages. She sniffed loudly. "I'm alright! I'm alright..."she mumbled mostly for herself, wiping her tears with her palm's back. "N-hot at aaaall!" She dropped her head on the desk and started to cry again.

Gintoki tried to comfort her, but he ended up increasing the flow of tears. "It was the main character?"

She mumbled a weak denial.

He decided to go for the worst. "It was your favorite character?"

"It was the whole street..." she cried as she burst in tears.

It seems that there was another definition for "worst".

He smiled warmly. "Come on, eat something to eat away all your problems." he said and handed her the ramen. She took it sighing and stuffed the noodles into her mouth, choking them down as she felt the sour taste of eating after crying.

"Thank you, Gin-chan..." she murmured softly as she calmed down.

The man smiled. "No problem." He said and patted her head.

* * *

"Oh my God! Kagura-chan, you look awful!" Otae exclaimed worried.

Kagura just mumbled something.

"What happened? You couldn't sleep? You have dark circles under your eyes."

"I stayed up all night to study for the test..."

"Oh! So this means you'll get a high mark... Good job, Kagura-chan!" Otae cheered for her with such a sincerity, that it hurt. She just grimaced sourly. They were wandering around the school's hall, chatting about not very important things and it seems that Otae remarked her lack of sleep and her sourness.

"Oi, China."

She froze. _F*ck!_ she thought, but then she relaxed, maybe he'll forget about her...

Then she heard steps getting closer and closer. _It's not him, don't worry! Don't worry!_ she chanted as she and Otae were walking. The sound melted in the hall's noise. _See? It's not him. Like I've told you._

Otae pointed toward a certain direction. "Oh, look Kagura-chan, it's O-"

"I'm sorry Anego, but I have something to do." Kagura said as she sprinted away as fast as possible. She heard Anego telling her that there's no problem then all her attention focused on a certain sound: steps. Running steps. Running steps that followed her.

"F*ck!"

There was only one who would call her "China" so nonchalantly. And he was the last person she wanted to talk right now.

She passed right through a group of students and mumbled some random excuses. Good thing she didn't pushed one of them down. Then she heard other excuses being mumbled and her blood froze in her veins. He was still after her!

She cursed under her breath and headed toward the courtyard. She planned to run so much that it would be impossible for him to follow her.

The cold air hit her flatly in face and it was so cold that it was hard to even breath, but that rose her hopes. I mean if it was difficult for her to run in these conditions, then it would be even more difficult for Sadist. She chose a random route, thanking for every pebbles that popped up. If there were more obstacles, so much the better!

She stopped, satisfied by her work and turned around just to make sure he gave up...

... and what she saw freaked her out and she started to run at full speed toward the school building.

_He was a few meters away from me!_ She thought as she snapped open he door and stormed in the school. _What the hell?! What the hell?! He was supposed to give up five minutes agooo! Why's he still following meeee?!_ And how did he kept up with her? Was he some kind of superman or something?!

Her heart started to beat faster as she heard the door being closed in a hurry. Key words: _in a hurry._

_Damn! Damn! Damn it!_ She cursed as her mind was searching for a place to hide.

Nothing.

She climbed the stairs two by two and almost tripped right at the top. She could felt her brain's circuits burning when the answer popped up in her mind and lightened her.

The bathroom.

Then she heard climbing steps and her feet moved on their own. _Get in the girls bathroom, girl!_

She opened quietly the bathroom door - cursing at the squeak sound it made, _Wait, don't make that sound! I'm not some frightened girl from a horror movie who's running from the big wolf!_ -, entered and closed it just as careful-

*Squeeeak* "Shut up or I'll kill you!"

... carefully.

She sighed as she leaned on one cabin's door. She was safe. No boy would enter the girls bathroom and there wasn't any possibility that he would knew where she was. So she could relax a little. She closed her eyes. If she had to stay in the bathroom the whole class, then she could at least relax herself a little. She yawned. God, she was so tired. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed as her nose froze... or she caught a cold.

She opened her eyes lazily and was welcomed by the bathroom's green walls, the ceiling, some sinks, a washed-grey door - that was squeaking like a squeaking toy - some broker mirrors and a pair of brown-red eyes. Nothing new...

Wait, nothing new? No, no, no, wait! A pair of brown-red eyes? Do mirrors have eyes? No, actually. Then were her eyes red? Surely not. Then...

_No, no, no! It can't be Sadist. No boy enters the girls bathroom. Maybe it's his sister._

Defitinely not.

"Now, care to explain why you're running from me like I have some contagious illness?"

The sound of his voice woke her up from her intense thinking. She blinked.

It was only then when she became aware of his presence. Now she could see very clearly that he caught her by placing his hands on both sides of her head. Hell, she tried to deny his existence so much that she missed the chance to run away. She started to bit her lower lip as she felt his eyes staring at her mercilessly.

"So? An explication? I think I deserve one." he tried to say those words dead-panned, but his breath was heavy and his cheeks were a little pink from the sudden change of temperature.

She just stared at him. She couldn't speak, she wanted but she felt that if she would try, the words will get stuck into her throat.

He grabbed her chin and lifted in up. All she could do was to flinch at the sudden touch. His hands were cold, but her face warmed from the adrenaline.

"So?" he asked as his breath calmed down little by little. He stared right into her eyes, but she remained just as quiet. He let go of her chin and placed his hand back on the wall.

"You know, we can stay here as much as I want. The class already started and it's not likely to get caught." he said and brought his face closer to hers. "So, speak up, China, what's the problem?"

She flinched. How did he know there was a problem?

"What makes you think there's a problem? Kagura frowned.

"So avoiding your boyfriend with such a passion is a normal thing?" he asked sarcastically, but for her there was another problem.

"Get out!" she commanded. He rose an eyebrow at her. "Why are you in the girls bathroom, Sadist?! Get out, you pervert! What if in one of these cabins is a frightened girl who don't dare to get out, or wipe herself because you're here?! Girls are quite shy when it comes to these kind of things, yes!"

He looked around expressionless then he put his hands at his mouth in a V-shape and shouted with dead-fish eyes.

"To the one stuck in a cabin: don't be shy, get out till you can. 'Cause I'm gonna get an explication from China-girl and you may get traumatized by my methods."

They waited for a response in silence.

Nothing.

"No one here, it seems." he dead-panned.

Kagura looked toward the cabins. No move indeed, it seems.

She flinched when he leaned closer, reducing the gap between them. "Now, China. Split up." he whispered with a seductive voice. Her eyes went wide open and she blushed at his choice of tone... and words... and action... He was too close!

She looked around desperately, but all she could see was his arms, on both sides of her head. Her hearth started to beat faster. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it made her feel strange, I mean, for Goddess sake, he's cornering her right now! Sure, she could kick him somewhere and break free but, no matter how she looked at it, it wasn't his fault he had to use force. I mean she had ran the f**k away from him! So, it was all her fault.

Not to say that Sadist was a very sour person sometimes. She recalled that he ignored her 5 days, only because she tried to befriend Mitsuba. And hell, he would ignore her even when she tried to start a fight, not even touching her to fight back. He would choose a place very crowded or simply lock her in a closet to avoid a fight. Sure she'll get mad at him and try to make him angry.

She even flirted with Gorilla and Zura! ... no reaction. Not even a little squint! And it hurt her, even though it had made her angry first, as she saw that his attitude would not change, she started to feel hurt and confused and lonely. I mean, she just tried to talk with his sister, what was so wrong in that, damn it?! In the end Anego helped them to make up and she asked that stupid siscon of a boyfriend to make her a big bento as an apology gift. He accepted, of course, without any complain (translate: Otae was there, smiling).

"Oi China, don't space out like that." he whispered.

She jumped in her skin as she felt his warm and soft breath on her cheek. His lips were so close to hers, that she could feel their warmness.

She blushed and adjusted her breath, anticipating his actions. She opened her mouth a little and tried to give him a punch line, but, heck, nothing came into her mind. His lips were hypnotics, that was all she knew. Ah, and she wanted to feel them, that too.

Her stomach started to make flips as his lips came closer and closer very slowly, teasing her and making her feel weird. She wanted it. She wanted him to kiss her. She felt that if they'll kiss every bad thing and though would be washed away, and she was longing for that particular feeling. Desperate, she could say.

He got closer to her, their body touching lightly and she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her poor hearth and stomach, which were beating and twisting like crazy.

"Ah, wait, you're avoiding me." he said and pulled away so fast that she shivered at the sudden change of temperature.

She opened her eyes confused and looked at him a little disappointed, maybe even hurt. It was cold.

He came closer, put back his hands on both sides of her head and looked at her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Well, you're avoiding me so I can't kiss you." She looked at him confused. "If you don't wanna talk with me, you would definitely don't want me to kiss you." he said, smirking a little.

Her eyes went wide opened. What_!? That's not the right moment to think of that!_ She wanted to scream.

Hesitating, she grabbed his coat and pulled him toward her. But, damn him, he took her finger one by one from his cloth and let her with a hand hanging in the air, looking at him dumbfounded.

"So, tell me what's wrong." he said, using a sweet tone.

She blinked, then anger took over her. "I can't kiss you", my ass! He was playing with her, manipulating her mind and using her weakness against her! _That bastard...!_ Who cares if he'll get mad that she kicked his balls?! He deserved it!

"Come on, I know there's something wrong. Don't you think you can hide it." he said, concern and sadness could be heard in his voice.

And so, all her anger melted away.

She stood there silently a minute or two...

"Come on, you can tell me. I wouldn't freak out so, tell me. I can even help you bury the body."

"What makes you think I killed someone, yes?!" she shouted angrily. "You're more capable of killing someone more than I am, yes!"

"I am indeed, but I wouldn't do it." he deadpanned like they were talking about the weather.

"Well, I am too, but I would definitely not hurt anyone." She then paused and pondered over their conversation. "We sound like some villains characters that want to change camps." she chuckled.

"Yeah. Also, talking about changes: don't change the subject, China. I'm not gonna fall for that." he grumbled and set his eyes on her.

She closed her eyes tiredly and bit her lip lightly. She could not tell him, she just couldn't. She was nipping her lip as she was asking herself what to tell him, 'cause the true was pretty much out of question. She pondered the problem. Yeah, no matter how she looked at it, he'll get a stomach ache from laughing if she would - and she will not! - tell him.

He grabbed her chin and lifted it, parting her lips with his thumb. He chuckled a little.

"Oi, China if you want Snow White's lips, then I should tell you that lipstick existed even in medieval era."

She frowned. What did lipstick had to do with her problem? And why lipstick?

At her confused look, he added a little softly: "Your lips are bleeding. Why are biting them? If you want your lips to be bitten so bad, I can bite them for you, don't worry."

She licked her lips. They weren't bleeding but they were bruised because she got a habit to nip on them these days.

She avoided his eyes, wondering what to lie. That she had been hungry? Wait... what?! NO! Then she was bored? Hmm, no, definitely no. Then what?

"Come on, china-doll, tell me what's wrong. You wouldn't eat yourself normally. You're gluttonous and you would've been a pig if you hadn't had that metabolism of yours, but your not the type to eat yourself _for nothing_. " he emphasized the last two words.

Ugh, changing the subject became more and more impossible... God damn it.

Then everything went quiet. All she could hear was the drip-drop sound a broken pipe was making. She held her breath. Even if he was quiet, she could feel his eyes on her, trying to break the wall, to get an answer from her. She knew she crossed the line. Any normal person would had loosed his patience and left... or worse, tried to make her speak in more violent ways. Like shouting. Or cursing. Or... beating.

But Sadist knew that these kind of actions would only anger her and it will damage his health, as she was a Yato and a very, very prideful girl. And this pride was at fault this time too. Actually most of times. And it hurt her. Because their relationship wasn't full of drama like those in soap operas. They weren't a "happy couple" and they fought a lot, but – there's always a but – they understood each other better that any cheesy couple. And their fighting was only physical, as both of them were quite violent...Then she recall their verbal fighting... hmm, alright, alright, maybe it wasn't only physical... Fine! Every couple has their issues; that was theirs, mind you!

"China. This is getting annoying. Speak up. Now." he said monotonically.

She kept quiet.

"I can't. I simply can't..." she moaned. _My pride would not allow me, no matter what. You're just as prideful as me. Understand that, please!_ she pleaded in her mind. She couldn't stand the idea of him laughing at her because of something that made her feel so hopeless about.

She pondered his words. If it was getting annoying, then he'll stop demanding explications and things will go back the way they were. Here, the perfect solution. She smiled to herself. It will be over soon. Everything was fine. Hmm, maybe she should buy him something as an apology for the whole pain in the ass she caused. Yeah, that was a good idea.

Seeing her just as quiet as earlier couldn't do him any good. And did her mood lightened? She was laughing at him, wasn't she? That was when his pride kicked-in. Alright. What's too much is too much. He sighed.

"China, we're not getting anywhere with all of this shit and I have missed my afternoon nap. Let's end it."

"Huh?" She tilted her head confused. End what? She wasn't doing anything anyway.

"Break up, China. Let's break up." he said annoyed by her cluelessness.

She blinked. _He's only joking, right?_

She looked at him quietly, so he continued. "It's the best choice. After all, nothing can remain alive if one of us is as quiet and secretive as a corpse." he spat the words.

Her eyes went wide open. _Is a joke, right? Nothing serious, right? Just a joke, yes. He's only playing with me... only a joke. Only and only a joke._ she chanted even though she could say by his tone and sourness that he was pretty much serious.

She stuttered something as her brain kept on saying that it was just some of his teasing, nothing to worry.

"Oh, for Goddess sake! Slit it out already. I'm bored to death by your incoherent blabbering." he groaned.

She frowned. So be it. If he wanted to break, then fine by her! Just who would like him, anyway?! No one indeed. She nodded to herself. And when he'll come back at her, begging her to forgive him, she'll walk on all his damned pride and dignity. Revenge would be sweet, indeed.

Their relationship wasn't based on feeling anyway. All that kept them together was only physical. She felt good around him, and, most probably, he was staying with her out of boredom. Nothing serious. She got interested in him because of the whole "let's-fake-a-lovey-dovey-relationship" thingy. That was all. That was definitely all. Nothing to feel sorry about. No need for regrets. Not. At. All.

As he didn't got any reply from her, he retreated his hands and took a step back. "Well, see you around..." he stopped as he realized what he said. "...or maybe not."

_So, it's really over?_ she pondered a little, all her confidence disappearing miraculously. It was indeed.

He looked at her a little dumbfounded. She was so quiet. So, so damn quiet and distracted. He sighed. Yeah, it was over.

_But it's good that it's over?_ she asked herself. _I don't feel... good... nor better..._. It didn't mattered anymore. That was the end and she couldn't change that. Or she could... No. That was the natural flow of things and she was powerless about it. It wouldn't last long anyway. There was to much cursing and fighting in their relationship.

He turned around and started to walk toward the main door.

And there wasn't any little feeling. So, this kind of end was something natural...

She seized his sleeve and he stopped in his trucks. He turned slightly towards her with a questioning look on his face. She lowered her head to hide her face. "F-fine!" she muttered.

...but she didn't like it.

* * *

(1) she crying over The Book Thief, Liesl being Liesel and Ruby- Rudy. I know, lame parodies but the movie is coming out in February and I HAD to do this. That book is friggin' amazing!

(2) Awuais- Always (absorbents)

* * *

I hope you liked it (translate: I hope you got a thing from my horrible writing)

I will reveal Kagura's 'big' problem in the next chapter - even though I think you already figured out.

Please, roleplay Dee Dee from Dexter and hit the review button!

See ya'!


	2. Teens these days go to study at one's pl

A/N: Everyone, long time no see!

Sorry for the long wait (or it wasn't long?... I still don't know what long means here...) Anyway, I know the semestral exams finished but there's only two week before the semester's end and... everything is a total mess. You know; students wants to make their average higher (we have a numbers system...) and some students need more marks - me is one them, yep...)

And there is a French exam named D.E.L.F. and... I'm participating.

So, yeah, there I you go, a busy schedule for ya'. Booyah!

So, here you go, chapter two. I have to say two... no, three things about it:

1. When I was about to write the end - actually the beginning because I forgot to write the continuation of the first chapter and I had to add it somewhere... - I started to hate; it's too OCC...

2. Then I reread it and started to like it...

3. Now I don't know anymore what to think of it...

Anyway, there you go!

* * *

**Chapter two: Teens these days go to study at one's place for ****_that_**** thing.**

"Wait here, Sadist..." she said and stormed back toward the school.

"China!" he shouted after her. _Oh, God damn her! She's running again!_

He started to follow her as he cursed her under his breath.

"I swear, China, that I'm gonna punish you for all this running." he said tiredly. He caught up with her and now he was panting heavily. Two running sessions in one day weren't good for his health. Not outside, where even pebbles would freeze, at least. And definitely _not_ after China.

She glared at him, then headed toward a little shop, which was very close to the school's courtyard.

"A bagel with cheese and dill, please." She demanded to the shop lady.

He sighed gladly. Food. That was all, food.

"Let's go already." he said monotonously and started to work his way back.

"God, China you can be so stupid sometimes... most of times." he told her off as they were walking slowly.

But Kagura was so busy chewing on the bread, that she didn't heard him mocking her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She looked so happy munching on that bread; it made him chuckle a little: she was so easy to please.

"Say, China, why are you so suddenly interested in your marks?" he asked just when she was about to sank her teeth in the delicious steaming bread.

She shot him a glare because his dump question interfered with her feast.

The last evens replayed in her head: the accidental meeting (he was stalking her, wasn't he?), the running, the following, the teasing, the mocking... the break-up...

_She lowered her head to hide her face."F-fine!" she muttered._

_"Fine what? Ah, wait, everything is fine in the land of stupidness."_

_She shot him a quick glare, but ignored his comment. Alright, so he had all the reasons to be angry and maybe all the rights to mock her but... it doesn't mean he have to use them!_

_"Or you have immigrated to another place. A mountain or a jungle, something for a she gorilla anyway."_

_Ouch!_

_She tried to calm herself down (and not submit to the tempting idea of silencing him with a punch) by holding her breath then releasing it. It worked... for a while. But..._

_"Or maybe in a pigsty."_

_...double ouch!_

_"Or maybe in Danna's b-"_

_"I got that! I'm a gorilla, I'm a pig, I'm a monster but you know what Sadist? You're a filthy perverted guy whose stupid hormones got crazy and so, even more stupid that Gorilla if you think that I would sleep with Gin-chan!" She shouted and headed toward the door with steady steps..._

_... then she turned suddenly towards him. "And _Fine..._ stands for _Fine! I'll tell you!_"_

_"And _b-_ stands for _bathroom_." he dead-panned._

_"Yeah, sure! For _bathroom_, my ass!" she looked at him, anger burning in her eyes. "I don't wanna know how ill you think of me, Sadist!"_

_"I don't think ill of you." he muttered, almost imperceptible._

_She blinked. This was going nowhere. It was just a stupid dialog which lacked the fun and jokes. It was only mocking... and it hurt. _

_"So, you're gonna tell me or not?"_

_To tell him?! After he mocked her, stalked her, followed her and teased the hell out of her?! Why would she tell him anyway? Actually she was about to tell him when he started to be sarcastic. But now?! Who would tell that bastard a thing? No one. And she didn't felt like she wanted to be the one to break the crowd's habit._

_He could die from curiosity if it was after her! ! Or he could grow older in his searching for some answers._

_His life would be miserable and sad and lonely because... um, she will die and he'll think it was his fault because he didn't persevered enough. Umm, to let him root in his own nightmares (with her as a ghost) sounded very appealing... So, who would tell him their problems? No one, sir, no one. _

_"China? Did you started to chase the wild goose again? Or the wild cock..." _

_"I'm not chasing the wild goose...!" she spat as she preferred to ignore his last comment._

_"Sure you're not..." he dead-panned, but she could feel a mocking tone in his voice._

_"Meanie..." she murmured as she flushed a soft shape of red, then added "Damn sadist!" for the sake of it._

_"So?" _

_The bell rang. She looked around the room... I mean bathroom. The dirty cabins... the left wall... the main door... Sadist's questioning red-wine eyes..._

_She looked away. "P-promise you wouldn't laugh?"_

_He nodded silently._

_She took a big mouth of air. She looked around the room again, with a complicated expression. She met his eyes again... God, that didn't helped._

_"Ihaveproblemswithmystudying." she mumbled very fast._

_"And?" _

_How come he heard that?! And even understood it?! Heck, even for her it was impossible to grasp what she, herself, said._

_"And, China?"_

_She held her breath. Here comes the drums! (1) _

_"A-a-a-and I-I-I...needyourhelp...!" she mumbled then she cluttered._

_He rose an eyebrow "What?"_

_So, after all, he couldn't heard what she said..._

_"Why would you need that?"_

_No way! He heard it?! _

_"Because... Gin-chan t-told me to..." _

_"Danna? _Why would he gave his daughter to the wolf?_ " Sougo asked himself._

_"He didn't gave me to the wolf!" Kagura shouted with horror in her eyes._

_'Ups!' Sougo smirked at her expression._

_"He's just bad at teaching." Kagura said bluntly._

_"He's a teacher." He dead-panned. _

_Kagura headed toward the door. "Let's go!"_

_"Where?" he asked blankly. _

_She turned slightly toward him, a smirk curling her lips. "To my place, of course." she said with a sweet voice._

_He looked at her expressionless... or so he thought he looked... She knew she'll see a glint in his eyes and there it was. Ah, she used that reply for the first time and... it worked! _Oh, God this is gonna be a good day, yes!

"Because... umm, I need help in my studying..." she mumbled an ambiguous answer, then bit the bread meticulously to shut her own mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "Obvious, but that's not what I as-"

"Ah! It hurts!" she yelped and pulled her teeth out from the food.

He blinked. Then he burst in laugh. She was biting only the bread so when she got to the dressing, her teeth met the lava-like cheese.

"Hmmmm." She pondered then she sank her tooth into the bagel. She stood there like that, her mouth linked to the bread. It was so warm. Then a crazy idea came into her mind. She sucked warily the hot air and her eyes went wide open. It felt good; it has the cheese flavor, but it didn't hurt her. And the sensation was warm, not to say delicious. Oh, God... it was amazing!

"Try it. Suck the air." she said and handed him the bread.

He looked suspicious at her as he took it from her hands . Suck the air? What?! He looked at the food then he rose an eyebrow, which made her angry. "Fine, give it back!" she said and reached her hand impatiently.

As to tease her, he took the bread toward his mouth and bit on it carefully. And if he was already at it, why not suck the air too?

She watched satisfied at how his eyes went wide open.

"Tasty." she said with a smug grin and took the bread from him.

"Um, yeah." he dead-panned.

She watched him, pleased by his reaction. His attempt to deadpan his surprise was simply hilarious.

She wanted to nag him a little for his not-honest-at-all reaction but then she heard his phone ringing. He took it out, looked at the screen then... kept on staring at it with a bored expression. She frowned. "You're not gonna, you know, answer it?"

He looked at her and opened his mouth as he wanted to say something, but then he sighed as he saw the clueless face she made and pressed the answer button with a movement that expressed all his unwillingness and sourness about answering that call.

"Yes?"

"Sougo! Where are you?! I'll tell you where you should be: _here_ and you're not!"

Sougo tilted his head away from the phone, trying to avoid deafness. Kagura blinked. It didn't took her much to grasp the identity of the caller. Or why was Sadist so sour about talking with that person.

"Obviously I'm not where you are, Hijikata-san. I can't be in two places." the Sadist answered bored.

"_I can't be in two places_, my *ss! You don't have to be in two places! You should be here doing your work, I can't handle all this sh*t alone!"

"Well, you're not alone, you have your sword, your soul and your t*sticles.. still."

Both Kagura and Hijikata sweat dropped at the last line. So much killing intend... scary.

"T-that's not what I wanted to say." Toshirou's voice softened as he felt that the conversation was heading toward a dangerous direction. Especially for him! God, why were all the characters treating these particular organs?! "Anyway... where are you?"

"At China."

"What?!" Hijikata yelped.

"Well, not really." he looked at his surroundings. "But heading toward." he adds as he couldn't really tell where he was.

"What?!"

If Kagura could have complained that, up till now, during the whole conversation she had to squeeze her ears out, now she couldn't do that anymore. Hijikata had literally screamed at the phone!

"C-calm down, Toshi! It's not like she's alone, or something!" Kagura could hear the Gorilla trying to calm down Mayora. As to increase the chaos in the poor man heart, she added:

"Actually I am, Gin-chan is busy checking some tests at a Pachinko parlor, yes."

"You heard her." Sougo dead-panned.

The effect was sublime.

"W-w-what?! You must be joking..." then a certain men's name pooped in his head. "What is that useless perm-head of a teacher doing?!"

All he got was silence as both teenagers were too lazy to repeat.

"It's not like he's there for _that_ reason..." Kondou tried again. Both Sougo and Kagura glued their ears to the phone. "Sougo may be a complicated kid, but he's still..." Kondou stopped to find the right word.

"...Mitsuba's brother..." Toshi completed.

"Um... no, that not what I wante-"

"Yeah, Mitsuba's brother..." Hijikata mumbled to himself. _Oh, God..._

"Anyway." Hijikata cleared his throat. He tried to look diplomatic. "Why are you there."

"Study."

Bang! They heard the phone falling on the floor. "He's there for exactly that reeeeason!" Hijikata screamed to Kondou, who tried his best to find excuses for Sougo. "Ca-calm down, T-Toshi...!"

"I bet Gorilla is holding Mayora from sprinting right here, ku-fu-fu-fuu..." Kagura whispered to Sougo as she tried to suppress her laugh.

They listen carefully. Even though Hijikata tried to choke the sound by placing a handkerchief on the phone, they could hear very clearly Gorilla's attempts to hold him back.

Then came a few other suppressed sounds and finally someone picked up the phone.

"Anyway, Sougo, there's no test tomorrow so, I need you to-"

Clap! Sadist closed the phone by flipping the flap down

* * *

"So, geography or history?" the sandy haired boy asked as he kicked off his outdoor shoes.

Kagura made a hmm sound as she buried her head in the hall's closet, searching after some indoor shoes. "Well, geography is easier so, let's start with it. I like it better."

"Okay, so we'll start with history."

"What?! No!" She said and rose her head... "Ouch!" ...and hit her head. She looked angrily at the closet, while she rubbed her sour point. "I said we'll start with geography!"

"Yeah, I heard you." he said with a bored tone.

"So?"

"I wanted to see what you'll choose: the easy route or the hard route." At her clueless face he sighed exasperated. "I was testing you."

"But geography is harder that history, yes!"

"Maybe, but the history teacher is much exigent that the other one." he dead-panned at her weak argument.

"But... but I have only two marks at geography, uh-huh. And we need four!"

"But we do have a history test this week, don't we?" he asked rhetorically.

"We... do?" she gulped down, horror all written on her face. "B-b-but the geography teacher is gonna listen me for sure!"

"And?"

"What do you mean by "and"?! Your job is to teach me!" she looked at him angrily.

"Oh, really? I don't remember getting pai-"

"What I'm gonna do!? What I am gonna do?!" she mumbled to herself, running in circles around him with her face cupped in her hands.

"-d" he finished and followed her spinning, rolling his eyes after her.

He extended his hand, and in two seconds BANG! she crushed into it. "...Ouch!" she yelped as she landed on her bottom. "That hurt, Sadist! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Where's your room?"

She blinked. "Umm... there?" she answered warily.

He grabbed her uniform's collar and started to drag her toward the way her index indicated.

* * *

(1) It's supposed to be a reference to Doctor Who but... I haven't saw all the episodes so, I'm not really sure...

I still love the song though XD

* * *

Well, I hope it was good...

(I use too much dots of ellipsis... *laughs* sorry, my hand move on it's own... see? *laughs*)

Cosplay anyone you want and - please - review my fic!

See ya' soon! (I hope...)


End file.
